


What's Your Percentage? (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Every time you’re feeling down, Bucky does his best to give you some sort of serotonin boost.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 21





	What's Your Percentage? (CEO AU)

Bucky: hey, princess, sorry I’m running late. Steve and I just wanted to go over a few more numbers. You still up for going out to dinner?

You: serotonin battery low. don’t feel like going out anymore.

Bucky: okay, babydoll. I’ll be home soon, okay?

You: okay

Bucky knew your history of mental illness and he never looked at you differently because of it. He just hates that you, the light of his life, can sometimes be forcefully pulled into the dark, drowning in the endless void.

Whenever you feel this wave of darkness wash over you, you let Bucky know so he’s not blindsided. And he always asks what he can do to help and you just shrug. Because really, you don’t know.

You always feel guilty. You’re sure Bucky would be better off without you. He has enough on his plate co-owning his own business and occasionally dealing with his own issues. But he never stops letting you know that he loves you no matter what and he’s always there to help you in any way he can.

On his way back to his place, Bucky stopped to get some pizza and at the toy store next door, something caught his eye in the window display. The store would close in an hour, so Bucky waltzed inside, picking out the item and taking it to the counter.

The older woman behind the counter smiled, “These things are constantly selling out here. Understandably so, they’re so stickin’ cute, eh?”

Bucky smiles as he pays the woman, “My gal isn’t feeling too good. Saw this little guy and thought he might cheer her up.”

“That’s so sweet of you, huh. I hope your girl feels better.” Handing Bucky the bag with the item and receipt inside, he got into his car and headed home to you.

When he arrived, all the lights were off except for a tableside lamp that sat next to the couch. You sat there, blanket wrapped around you as you stared at the television with some movie playing.

Bucky places his work satchel onto the coffee table with the pizza box right beside it. He wraps and arm around you and kisses your head, “Hey, princess. What’s the percentage?” You and Bucky came up with a percentage system so you can let him know what your serotonin battery is at.

“35 percent,” you murmured, leaning your head against his.

“Okay. How about you eat while I change outta my work clothes and maybe we could get it up to a 45, yeah?”

“Okay,” you murmur. You reach out, grabbing the pizza box and flipping it open, the smell wafting into your face.

With another kiss to your head, Bucky gets up and heads to the bedroom where he trades his suit for a loose tshirt and some sweats.

Before getting back to you, he grabs two water bottles from the kitchen and then back to the living room.

He sees you munching on a slice and a softly smiles, “Percentage?”

“40,” you reply in between bites and Bucky nodded, “That’s okay. Some progress. I got you something.” You look at him with curiosity in your eyes and he reaches for his work satchel, pulling out the back from the shop.

He hands it you after you set your slice down and wipe your hands. You open it and a smile makes it’s way to your face. You pull out the item and it’s a plush of a dog.

“His name’s Buster,” you show the tag on the dog’s ear that reveals his name, “He’s a cute one, eh?” He takes the plush and hugs him, “So cute and soft, right?”

You giggle, taking back your plush dog, “Yeah, but not as cute and soft as you, babe.” You lean in and peck his lips, “Thank you. I’m at 55 percent now.”

“Come on, babydoll. This guy at least deserves a 60! Look at ‘im!”

You laugh as Bucky shows off the dog’s cute features and the fact that there’s a little heart sewed near his butt.

“HE’S GOT A TRAMP STAMP!” Bucky exclaims and you throw your head back in laughter.

“70 percent.”

Bucky cups the side of your face and you lean into his touch, “You okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” You wrap your arms around his round middle and hug him tightly.

You don’t get a huge boost every time Bucky does something like this. But nonetheless, you’re grateful that he’s so willing to pull you out of the darkness.


End file.
